


all the nights i call you my best friend

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M, non-specific timeline
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Studio Chanyeol adalah rumah mereka berdua. Wendy mengerti semua tentang kehidupan Chanyeol sebagai sahabat terbaiknya.Namun, siapakah yang sebenarnya pengecut?





	all the nights i call you my best friend

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.
> 
>  **author’s note** : saya agak berhati-hati dengan setting canon pada karya ini dan karakterisasi yang melekat pada tokoh utamanya. saya tidak berniat menjatuhkan satu karakter dan membuat imej yang berbeda; karena sesungguhnya imej yang paling benar hanyalah imej yang diciptakan artis yang bersangkutan dan bukan penulis karya penggemar seperti saya, apa yang saya tulis di sini hanya untuk kepentingan plot dan makna yang ingin saya sampaikan. enjoy!

Chanyeol mulai memakai pengharum ruangan sama seperti kamarnya, begitu yang Wendy perhatikan di langkah pertamanya memasuki studio pribadi Chanyeol, satu bulan setelah yang terakhir.

Chanyeol nyengir ke arahnya sambil membuka pintu menuju ruangan tempat _synthesizer_ barunya berada. “Merasa familiar?”

“Akhirnya kau menyukai baunya juga.” Wendy melepaskan jaket denimnya, menyampirkannya dengan hati-hati di punggung sofa di tengah-tengah ruangan. Tasnya ia jatuhkan pada sofa tersebut, ditumpuk pula oleh masker dan topinya. “Mama pulang dari Toronto tadi malam, tapi aku lupa bawa oleh-oleh.”

“Mamamu beli apa saja?”

“Ada baju, jaket, syal. Yang paling penting, _tape_ edisi terbatas milik Scorpions yang dia dapat di penjual barang antik.”

“Whoa!” Chanyeol berhenti di ambang pintu, merentangkan tangannya untuk menghalangi Wendy masuk sebentar. “Kau memesankannya untukku?”

“Aku cuma bilang, _kalau ada barang musik yang antik, beli saja_. Seandainya Mama menemukan _tape_ edisi terbatas ABBA, aku tidak akan memberikannya padamu.” Wendy berhenti di depan Chanyeol, menggelitik pinggangnya sehingga Chanyeol pun refleks menunduk dan memberi jalan. “Untung saja Scorpions.”

“Tapi kau juga suka Scorpions.” Chanyeol mengacak rambut Wendy, lalu menggandengnya santai menuju kursi, mendudukkan Wendy di sana dengan kedua tangan di bahunya. “Aku punya demo baru.”

“Dengarkan demoku dulu.” Wendy mengeluarkan _USB Drive_ dari saku kemejanya.

Chanyeol mengalah, membiarkan Wendy memasang _USB Drive_ itu pada laptopnya. Ia menumpukan dagunya pada puncak kepala Wendy. Sampo Wendy beraroma arbei segar hari ini, membuatnya memejamkan mata rapat-rapat untuk menikmati.

“Aku beli akordion baru,” ucap Wendy saat menyetel sesuatu pada _synthesizer_ sembari menunggu laptop itu mulai beroperasi. “Mau kubawakan untuk mencobanya?”

“Aku sudah lama tidak mencoba itu.”

“Hei, kaupunya guru privat terbaik di hadapanmu.”

Chanyeol tertawa geli, kemudian mengecup pipi Wendy. “Nanti kupinjamkan _bass_ edisi khusus tanda tangan Chris Martin untukmu.”

Wendy menarik pipi Chanyeol keras-keras. “Tumben tidak pelit?”

Chanyeol balas mencubit hidung Wendy gemas. “Kadang-kadang aku tidak sejahat yang kaukira.”

Wendy diam sebentar sambil menunggu tanggapan tambahan, jika memang Chanyeol berniat untuk menggodanya lagi. Tapi, tidak ada, dan perempuan itu mencuri kesempatan untuk mencium bibir Chanyeol.

“Ugh—” Chanyeol bergumam di antara ciuman-ciuman yang terus berlanjut, “kau ini—jangan memulai, ya.”

“Parfummu hari ini enak,” komentar Wendy, yang kemudian tak lagi bisa ia lanjutkan, karena Chanyeol tak bisa berhenti.

* * *

Wendy berakhir menginap di studio Chanyeol. Chanyeol terbangun lebih dahulu pada pukul lima pagi, merasa disorientasi dan seperti mendengar demo yang terakhir kali ia putar sebelum kedatangan Wendy di belakang kepalanya. Agak lama ia mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran, menelaah sekitar, dan mengernyit memandangi dinding di depannya pada satu-satunya kamar di studio tersebut.

Perempuan itu masih tidur lelap di sisinya. Chanyeol memungut kaos dan celana olahraganya di lantai, berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan malas.

Sesudah menyeduh kopi, ia membawa laptopnya ke kamar, memangkunya. Laptop itu dalam keadaan _sleep_ semalaman, _USB Drive_ milik Wendy masih terpasang. Mereka tidak sempat memutar satu demo pun tadi malam, alih-alih membuat lagu bersama sesuai janji.

Chanyeol memutar demo Wendy dengan volume rendah. Ia tidak bisa menemukan di mana _headset_ miliknya.

Lagu itu persis seperti yang ia harapkan dari Wendy, RnB, berdurasi kurang lebih satu menit. Chanyeol mengulanginya beberapa kali, sembari mengingat-ingat demo miliknya sendiri yang mirip dengan demo ini agar mereka bisa mengaransemen bersama.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Wendy berbunyi. Chanyeol sibuk mencari sumbernya—dari saku jins Wendy yang berada di dekat kaki tempat tidur. Cepat-cepat Chanyeol mengangkatnya setelah melihat ID pemanggil: _Mama_.

“Halo, selamat pagi—”

“Seungwannie?”

“Ini Chanyeol, teman Wendy, Nyonya Son.”

“Oh, Chanyeol-ah! Seungwan bersamamu?”

“Ya, dia di rumahku—maksudku studioku.”

“Tolong bilang padanya, aku harus pergi mendadak pagi ini. Aku sudah di perjalanan ke bandara. Aku harus ke Hongkong segera. Kunci rumah kutinggalkan di tempat biasa. Kalau dia punya jadwal di luar negeri dalam beberapa hari ke depan, tolong beri tahu aku, siapa tahu kami bisa pulang bersama.”

“Baik, Nyonya Son, nanti saya sampaikan. Wendy masih tidur.”

“Oke, terima kasih, Chanyeol-ah.”

Chanyeol membiarkan Mama Wendy menutup sambungan terlebih dahulu, baru ia taruh ponsel itu di sisi bantal Wendy. Lelaki itu sempat memandangi Wendy sebentar—yang masih nyenyak dan sama sekali tak terganggu.

* * *

Wendy baru pulang dari rumah Chanyeol pada malam harinya, itu pun karena Chanyeol harus segera berangkat ke bandara untuk jadwal pemotretan di luar negeri.

Wendy tak langsung tidur, dia sudah terlalu banyak beristirahat hari ini—liburan pendek yang sangat memuaskan. Dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan proyek yang belum selesai hari itu, proyek iseng kolaborasi dia dan Chanyeol yang akan mengisi akun Soundcloud mereka berdua.

Perempuan itu menemukan sebuah berkas baru di folder khusus demonya. Nama berkasnya pun bukan seperti yang biasa dia buat.

Didengarkannya; dan dia pun langsung tahu itu milik Chanyeol, yang digabungkan dengan demonya.

Segera dia kirim pesan pada Chanyeol,

> _good job, buddy. aku suka ini!_

* * *

Chanyeol kembali ke Seoul tiga hari kemudian, dan ia mengundang Wendy untuk datang lagi ke studionya pada pukul sebelas malam.

Wendy datang lebih cepat, satu jam sebelumnya dia sudah menekan bel studio mini tersebut.

Ketika Chanyeol membukakannya, keluar pula seorang wanita. Wendy mengangkat alisnya. Wanita itu langsung menutup wajahnya dengan masker, dan mengangguk pelan ketika berpapasan dengan Wendy di pintu depan. Wendy meliriknya dari ekor mata sekilas, kemudian membiarkan wanita itu berlalu pulang.

Chanyeol baru memakai kaosnya ketika membukakan pintu. Wendy masih melihat bekas lipstik pada leher Chanyeol. Perempuan itu cuma menggeleng-geleng.

“Baru, ya?”

“Iya, baru. Dikenalkan oleh temanku. Lebih muda darimu.”

Wendy cuma berdecak, kemudian menghela napas sebelum berhenti untuk melepaskan jaket dan topinya. Ujung-ujungnya dia hanya bergumam, _dasar_. Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya.

“Tidak bawa apa-apa, nih? Mana akordionnya?”

Wendy menjulurkan lidahnya. “Repot membawanya. Nanti saja kalau kau ke rumahku.”

“Kau sendiri naik mobil. Bilang saja malas.”

“Memang.” Wendy pun mendorong Chanyeol ke ruang musik. “Ayo, kita pilih mana demo yang bagus untuk diunggah ke Soundcloud!”

* * *

Joy menoleh ke arah Wendy, yang sedang bersantai dengan menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas kursi mobil sambil bermain gim. Dia memamerkan layar ponselnya. “Aku bertemu orang ini di gedung majalah itu. Ternyata dia kakak kelasku waktu sekolah. Dia titip salam untukmu.”

Wendy menelengkan kepala. Mengernyit saat memandangi foto di ponsel Joy.

“Posisinya lumayan, lho, di kantor itu. Bisa empat bahasa, sudah sering ke luar negeri. Punya koneksi di AS. Karirnya menanjak dengan bagus.”

“Kau memberi nomor teleponku padanya?”

“Mana mungkin tanpa persetujuanmu, unnie. Tapi dia serius ingin berkenalan denganmu. Kalau kaumau, kuberikan nomor teleponmu, ya.”

“Tidak mau. _Pass_.”

Joy mengerucutkan bibirnya. “Kenapa? Ganteng, lho.”

“Buatmu saja.”

“Sudah punya gebetan baru, ya?”

Wendy menggeleng. “Tidak. Tidak sedang dekat dengan siapa-siapa.”

“Duh, bohong.” Joy menyimpan ponselnya. “Chanyeol-oppa?”

“Dia sahabatku. Teman dekat.”

“Teman tidur,” celetuk Irene dari bangku pengemudi. Nadanya datar, dan Wendy hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa. Mereka pernah punya masalah dengan hal itu, di mana Irene yang berpikiran sangat ‘lurus’ tidak menyetujui permainan Wendy dan Chanyeol yang berbahaya, dan betapa rentannya Wendy untuk dilukai perasaannya. Namun, bagi Wendy, dirinya memang tidak siap untuk komitmen apapun. Begitu pula Chanyeol. Mereka merasa nyaman dengan kedekatan yang apa adanya, meskipun sering menyeberang keluar batas-batas. Mereka tidak punya masalah atas itu, setidaknya sampai saat ini. Akhirnya Irene tidak bisa melarangnya, dan mereka berdamai—meskipun Wendy tahu kadang-kadang Irene masih menyimpan rasa khawatir.

“Sekali lagi, Seungwan-unnie, kau benar-benar tidak mau?”

“Tidak. Salam balik dariku, tapi tidak ada perkenalan lebih jauh. Jangan beri nomor HP.”

“Sa~yang sekali.”

* * *

Ketika Wendy memutuskan untuk menginap di dorm, hanya ada Irene di sana. Seulgi pulang ke rumah orangtuanya, Yeri dan Joy punya jadwal di luar kota.

Dia mengetuk pintu kamar Irene. Irene sedang berbicara lewat _video call_ , rupanya, dan hanya menoleh sebentar padanya.

“Ada Seungwannie bersamaku. Ya.” Irene tersenyum tipis.

Wendy duduk di samping Irene di tempat tidur, turut tersenyum pada lawan bicara Irene di layar ponselnya, dia bergumam, “Junmyeon-oppa.”

“Hai, Seungwan. Nanti kutelepon lagi, Juhyun-ah. Sampai nanti.”

“Ya, sampai nanti. Istirahat yang cukup. Perlu kubangunkan nanti pagi?”

“Boleh. Penerbanganku pukul lima. Selamat malam, kalian berdua.”

Wendy membalas dengan anggukan sementara Irene melambaikan tangannya. Selesai panggilan itu, Wendy memandangi Irene sambil tersenyum.

“Kenapa?”

Wendy menjangkau macaron yang berada di sisi lain tempat tidur Irene. Mengambil yang warna ungu, kemudian tertawa kecil. “Aku suka tempat ini karena sering ada kue-kue enak gratis buatanmu sendiri, unnie.”

Irene mengerutkan hidungnya.

Wendy mengunyah dengan gembira. Sambil mengedikkan dagunya ke arah ponsel Irene yang masih berada di atas meja rias, dia berkata, “Kau, unnie, dengan Junmyeon-oppa. Sesuatu yang masih belum bisa kupercaya. Tapi itu memang nyata.”

Irene menekuri jari-jarinya di pangkuan. “Aku butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk mengerti cinta. Tahu-tahu, dia memang serius. Dia benar-benar mencintaiku. Kupikir—semua yang terjadi di dunia pekerjaan kita ini selalu bergerak sangat cepat. Cepat hilang, cepat menguap. Dia tidak seperti itu. Cintanya benar-benar nyata ... seperti yang kuharapkan.”

Wendy mengembuskan napas panjang. “Cinta, ya.”

Irene menengok wajahnya. “Kau benar-benar tidak merasakannya ... untuk orang itu?”

Perempuan itu tersenyum kecut. “Aku mencintainya, sebagai sahabat.”

Irene memutar bola matanya.

“Unnie, cinta itu punya banyak bentuk. Dia teman dekat yang sangat baik. Kami bisa berbagi banyak hal.”

“Cinta sebagai sahabat ... dan, ya, kau bersedia untuk ditidurinya.”

“Unnie, bagiku itu bukan hal yang besar. Aku bahkan lupa-lupa ingat lelaki pertama yang tidur denganku saat aku masih di Amerika dulu. Kita punya perbedaan pandangan dalam hal ini.”

Irene memegang tangan Wendy. “Aku tahu. Dan sudah bukan saatnya lagi bagi kita untuk bertengkar soal itu. Tapi kuharap ... Chanyeol tak akan melukaimu karena kalian tak punya ikatan seperti ini. Hubungan kalian bukan seperti sepasang kekasih, tetapi kalian melakukan banyak hal seperti pasangan, aku tidak ingin dia memanfaatkan keadaan itu.”

“Dia memang lelaki nakal,” Wendy terkekeh, “tapi aku tahu dia orang yang baik dan bisa menghargaiku.”

Irene menatap ke dalam matanya. “Memangnya seperti apa _cinta sebagai sahabat_ menurutmu itu?”

“Aku senang dengan keberadaannya, aku suka menghabiskan waktu bersamanya ... aku juga memikirkan banyak hal di masa depan yang akan kulakukan bersamanya.”

“Aku juga memikirkan semua itu bersama Junmyeon.”

Wendy membelalak.

“Kau yakin itu bukan cinta untuk pasangan, seperti aku dan Junmyeon?”

“Aku—”

“Pikirkan sekali lagi, Seungwannie. Cinta punya banyak bentuk, aku percaya itu, tapi kau harus memikirkannya lagi. Apakah sebenarnya kau takut pada ikatan karena dunia kita begitu rapuh, karena Chanyeol belum bisa menjaga komitmen, dan karena dengan alasan _cinta sebagai sahabat_ itu, kau bisa berlindung dari dirimu sendiri, dan kau bisa pergi kapan saja jika dia menyakitimu?”

Tangan Wendy di genggaman Irene perlahan menjadi dingin, dan dia tak punya jawabannya. Irene tidak berhenti menatap ke dalam matanya—dan, barangkali, juga ke dalam hatinya.

* * *

Chanyeol bisa mengenali mobilnya dari kejauhan. Mobil _sport_ merah itu berjejer dengan tiga mobil lainnya, tetapi ia memodifikasi bagian belakangnya sehingga lebih mudah dikenali di setiap tempat parkir. Ia berlari menuju mobil itu, kemudian dengan tergesa-gesar membuka pintu bagian penumpang, penutup _hoodie_ -nya jatuh saat ia masuk, pada saat yang tepat sebelum seseorang melihatnya. Bandara memang sudah sepi, tetapi pengalaman memberinya banyak pelajaran—dan kemampuan untuk berlari.

“Kukira aku yang harus menunggu.”

Wendy menyeringai dari bangku pengemudi sambil menurunkan kacamata hitamnya. “Seorang perempuan tidak mungkin juga membiarkan lelaki menunggu.”

“Hei, kurasa kalimat itu terbalik.”

Wendy menyalakan mesin mobil. “Sekali-kali. Aku _gentlewoman_. Omong-omong, kau harus meminjamkan mobil ini lebih sering padaku.”

Tawa Chanyeol meledak. “Oke, sekarang ke rumahmu. Orangtuamu masih belum pulang, ‘kan?”

“Wah, tumben.” Wendy mengangkat alisnya.

“Kau belum menepati janjimu soal akordion itu. Sudah berapa bulan?”

Giliran Wendy yang tergelak. “Baiklah, Seorang wanita harus menepati janjinya dan tak seharusnya membuat lelaki menunggu.”

* * *

Wendy sedang berada di dapur, menyelesaikan pastanya yang sempat tertunda gara-gara Chanyeol pulang lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Chanyeol bermain dengan akordion Wendy sampai puas, dan hanya terganggu gara-gara satu panggilan dari Suho.

“Kau sudah pulang?”

“Ya.” Chanyeol menyalakan mode speaker. “Sedang di rumah Wendy. Mungkin akan menginap di sini.”

Suho berdecak, Chanyeol berjengit. “Kenapa?”

“Kami mampir ke studiomu sebentar. Ada USB Drive yang tertinggal.”

“Lalu?”

“Seorang perempuan menungguimu dan menanyai kami. Mengganggu sekali. Kau masih memanggil yang seperti itu ke rumahmu, ke studiomu?”

“Oh—wah, kenapa, ya? Aku tidak punya janji dengan seseorang beberapa hari ini. Mungkin ada barangnya yang tertinggal di studio?”

“Mungkin begitu. Kami harus memintanya pergi dengan halus. Ada petugas keamanan di sekitar sana, jadi dia tidak berani macam-macam ... untuk sementara.”

“Baguslah. Untung saja,” jawab Chanyeol santai, tidak terlalu peduli pada nada bicara Suho yang sudah berbeda sejak awal.

“Kurangilah yang seperti itu. Kau harus tahu apa yang lebih menarik ketimbang tidur bersama wanita.”

“Yang jelas, bukan komitmen.”

“Chanyeol-ah!”

Chanyeol diam saja. Membiarkan Suho meneruskannya.

“Aku mengatakan ini untuk melindungimu,” nada bicara Suho menjadi datar kembali, dia masih menahan amarahnya. “Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang berbahaya terjadi.”

“Dan kau menyuruhku mencintai seseorang, hyung? Untuk menghilangkan kebiasaanku?”

“Jika itu bisa menolongmu di masa depan, kenapa tidak?”

“Tidak sekarang.”

“Aku sudah memperingatkanmu.”

Chanyeol sengaja diam. Suho langsung menutup panggilan itu.

Agak lama hingga Wendy datang kembali, ketika mood Chanyeol sudah membaik dan ia bisa menertawakan saus yang mengotori kening Wendy.

Perempuan itu tertawa renyah saat balas mencolekkan saus itu ke wajah Chanyeol; dan Chanyeol tertegun sebentar.

_Mencintai itu bagaimana?_

* * *

Chanyeol tidak begitu sering menonton televisi, tetapi hari itu ia sedang tidak ingin melakukan apapun.

Di kanal yang ia pilih-pilih secara random itu sedang ditayangkan acara Wendy dan teman-teman di luar grupnya, dalam adegan sedang memasak bersama, sementara Wendy memotong buah-buahan di atas meja.

Wendy yang di depan kamera tak terlalu jauh dari sosok Wendy yang ia kenal. Yang supel, yang ceria, mudah tertawa, dan menemaninya dengan bersemangat setiap kali mereka bersama. Mereka dekat karena musik, dan Chanyeol rasa akan tetap seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba saja ia terpikirkan, apa yang akan terjadi padanya dan Wendy di tahun-tahun mendatang?

Ia merasa senang dengan keadaan seperti ini, ia tidak tahu akan seperti apa jika keadaan berubah.

(Ia ingin semuanya tetap berputar seperti apa adanya di antara dirinya dan Wendy. Tak ada orang lain yang masuk ke dalam lingkaran.)

* * *

Chanyeol baru membaca pesan-pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya saat Wendy sudah menjauh dari tempat tidurnya, memasang kaosnya di sudut kamar, dan memunguti jaket serta topinya dari meja di ujung lain. Kening Chanyeol berkerut hampir-hampir tanpa ia sadari, Wendy melihatnya.

“Pekerjaan?”

“Ya.” Chanyeol mengangguk. “Aku sedang menulis lagu bersama teman, untuk keperluan artis lain. Tapi tampaknya mereka tidak suka lirikku.”

“Apa katanya?”

Chanyeol mengangkat pandangannya ke arah Wendy. “Menulislah dengan cinta, katanya.”

Wendy nyaris terkikik. “ _Cinta_.”

Chanyeol menelengkan kepala, masih menatapnya. “Apa, sih, cinta itu?”

“Menurutmu?” Wendy mengedikkan salah satu bahunya. “Kau tidak merasakannya, ya, saat tidur bersama wanita-wanita?”

Chanyeol menurunkan ponselnya, kerutan di keningnya makin dalam. “Cinta ya cinta, tidur bersama ya tidur bersama. Itu kenikmatan, bukan cinta.”

“Entahlah, tapi menurutku akan lebih nikmat jika ada cinta di antaranya.”

Chanyeol berpura-pura buang muka dengan menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya lagi. “Mana kutahu. Coba ingat-ingat lagi seperti saat kau tidur dengan cowok-cowok temanmu di Amerika atau Kanada sana. Bagaimana?”

Wendy mengernyit. “Kau mengatakannya seolah-olah aku sering melakukannya.”

Lelaki itu mengangkat alis. “Katanya kau terbiasa.”

“ _Terbiasa_ bukan berarti sering. Terbiasa karena aku tahu tentang konsep _ini_. Tentang apa yang kita lakukan. Aku bukan cewek murahan yang tidur dengan banyak cowok untuk kesenangan. Aku hanya melakukannya dengan orang yang sangat kupercaya!”

“Kedengarannya kau seperti sedang menyindir seseorang. Kukira kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak membahas hal-hal seperti itu?”

“Kesepakatan itu cuma ada di dalam kepalamu,” jawab Wendy dingin. Perempuan itu mengenakan jaket dan topinya. Lalu keluar dari kamar tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Chanyeol memandangi daun pintu selama beberapa saat.

* * *

Chanyeol melirik ponselnya lagi. Wendy belum membalas pesannya sejak kemarin sore. Chanyeol butuh bantuan untuk aransemen ulang lagu pesanan seseorang.

Lelaki itu merenung sebentar. Ada gejolak aneh yang membuatnya benar-benar ingin mendobrak sebuah dinding tak kasatmata yang ada antara ia dan Wendy. Seperti ada yang menghalangi semenjak perempuan itu pergi dari rumahnya tanpa kata tiga hari yang lalu.

* * *

“Ada yang berubah darimu.”

Wendy menoleh pada Irene yang sedang menyeduh teh.

“Kau tidak pamitan ke Chanyeol? Biasanya kau pergi ke rumah atau studionya setiap kali kita akan berangkat. Atau meneleponnya.”

“Belum perlu.”

“Kalian bertengkar, ya?”

“Tidak bertengkar.” Wendy menggeleng. “Aku cuma ingin membuat jarak. Kami _bebas_ , ‘kan? Apa saja bisa kami lakukan karena tidak punya komitmen.”

Irene berdecak. “Kau berlindung di balik status itu, Seungwannie.”

“Mungkin, _ya_. Tapi aku merasa aman seperti ini.”

* * *

“Halo.”

“... Halo.”

Senyum terbentuk di wajah Chanyeol. “Seungwannie.” Chanyeol pun melipat kakinya, bersila dan tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi bersemangat lagi. “Ayo ke studio.”

“Tidak bisa.” Wendy menunduk, memandangi pangkuannya. “Aku sedang sibuk.”

“Besok?”

“Masih sibuk. Ada rekaman untuk lagu-lagu baru.”

“Minggu depan?”

“Aku harus keluar negeri. Ada jadwal untuk _reality show_ , ke London dan Glasgow.”

“Oh ... ya sudah. Kapan-kapan saja kalau begitu.”

“Hm. Nanti, ya. Sampai jumpa, Chanyeol-oppa.”

Chanyeol memandangi ponselnya selama beberapa saat, kemudian melemparkannya ke atas tempat tidur, meninggalkannya begitu saja.

* * *

Chanyeol meninggalkan tempat tidurnya ketika perempuan itu keluar dari kamar, pulang, dan meninggalkan jejak parfum yang sngat kuat di bantalnya. Ia menuju studionya, mengambil buku untuk corat-coret liriknya. Ada satu lirik yang sejak setengah bulan lalu tak selesai.

Ia mencoba meneruskannya. Biasanya, setelah bersama beberapa wanita, ia mendapatkan semangat tertentu dan bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti ini dengan cepat.

Namun jarinya kaku. Otaknya tak bisa memikirkan fantasi-fantasi yang cocok untuk lanjutan lirik tersebut. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan hal-hal menyenangkan untuk menyambung kisah pada lirik tersebut.

Ia melemparkan buku itu, membentur _bass_ yang bersandar di dinding.

Sesuatu telah hilang.

* * *

Wendy tidak sadar sedang diperhatikan jika Seulgi tidak menengok wajahnya dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

“Kau bikin kaget saja.”

“Habisnya, kau melamun.” Seulgi pun menggandeng bahunya. “Katakan, ada apa?”

“Aku cuma mengantuk saja.” Wendy mengusap wajahnya. “Dan _jetlag_.”

“Duh. Telepon Chanyeol-oppa sana.”

Wendy mengernyit.

“Biasanya kau dan dia saling menghubungi kalau sedang berada di luar negeri. Dua jam, itu rekor kalian, ‘kan? Sudah, sana.”

Perempuan itu menggeleng.

“Bertengkar?”

“Bukan. Hanya saja ... yah, aku tidak tahu. Hubungan bisa merenggang dan menjadi akrab tanpa alasan yang jelas, ‘kan? Naik dan turun. Dengan sahabat pun begitu. Kadang-kadang ... cuma malas saja.”

“Tapi pasti ada sesuatu.”

“Jangan tanyakan padaku, karena aku sendiri tidak tahu.” Wendy bersyukur, yang menangkap basahnya merenung kali ini bukan Irene. Karena Irene selalu tahu segalanya, dan ia sendiri pun tak bisa bersembunyi lagi. Perlahan Seulgi akan tahu, dia tahu itu, tetapi tidak sekarang.

* * *

“Aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya. Ya. Serahkan pada orang lain saja. Maaf. Ya, tidak apa-apa. Aku minta maaf.” Chanyeol menjeda sebentar, melihat ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka tiba-tiba. Suho datang dan mengamatinya sebentar, agak ragu-ragu karena mendapati Chanyeol masih menelepon.

“Baiklah. Nanti, kapan-kapan. Terima kasih—dan maaf.” Chanyeol pun menaruh ponselnya di atas tempat tidur. “Ada apa, hyung?”

“Sepertinya ada yang berbeda darimu.” Suho mengedikkan bahunya. “Kau semakin sering di dorm atau rumahmu. Tidak di studio. Kenapa?”

“Aku kehilangan _muse_.”

Lama Suho menatapnya. “Wendy tidak pernah datang lagi?”

“Dia sibuk.”

“Kita selalu seperti itu. Selalu sibuk. Tapi dia selalu menyempatkan diri.”

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. “Mungkin dia punya alasan lain.”

“Persahabatan kalian berakhir?”

Chanyeol menoleh dengan cepat, menggeleng dengan keras. “Tidak ada yang berubah di antara kami. Dia tetap sahabat terbaikku.”

“Tidak ada yang berubah.” Suho mengangguk-angguk, setengah mencibir. “Tidak ada yang berubah karena hal _itu_ sudah ada sejak awal tetapi kalian berpura-pura tidak tahu. Gajah besar di ruangan yang diabaikan.”

“Aku tidak ingin mendengar jika kau menasihatiku tentang _cinta_ , hyung. Kami bersahabat.”

“Aku tidak akan bicara soal itu.” Suho berdiri, mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. “Hal itu kuserahkan padamu, tapi aku hanya ingin bilang, mungkin kau tidak ingin melihat yang selama ini ada.” Dengan itu, Suho pun meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol.

* * *

Chanyeol mencoba membuat lagu lagi di studionya, menentang premis yang sudah diakui teman-teman satu grupnya, bahwa ia dan Wendy adalah satu kesatuan yang membuatnya mampu membuat lagu-lagu terbaik.

Ia bisa. Ia berhasil membuat demo sepanjang satu menit empat puluh delapan detik, kemudian tiga paket lirik lagu baru.

Namun ketika ia mendengarkan musiknya sendiri, rasanya terlalu sepi. Musik itu memiliki arti, tetapi ia melihat hal yang janggal, ada yang berbeda—seperti bukan dibuat oleh dirinya.

(Malam berikutnya ia tidur dengan seorang wanita lain, tetapi ia masih gelisah.)

* * *

Wendy mengintip melalui jendela, menunggu. Kemudian melihat mobil Suho keluar dari arah pintu utama parkir _basement_. Di dalamnya, juga ada Irene yang akhirnya bersedia untuk diajak bertemu dengan keluarga Suho, di suatu tempat privat yang mereka rahasiakan. Barangkali orangtua Suho sudah memesan tempat yang khusus, yang aman dari media, meskipun Suho dan Irene masih harus main kucing-kucingan saat keluar dari dorm ini, menguji keberuntungan mereka sendiri.

 _Cinta_ , gumam Wendy dalam hati, yang membuat mereka rela bermain di dalam bayang-bayang seperti itu. Menguji keberuntungan, selalu was-was. Memang lebih mudah tanpa ikatan apa-apa, karena takkan ada yang harus diakui. Bisa berjalan pergi kapan saja tanpa ketakutan, melenggang tanpa membawa perasaan yang berat.

(Wendy mendengarkan demo-demo lama di dalam laptopnya, dia tak bisa menahan air matanya. Jika dia ternyata harus melenggang pergi dengan perasaan berat, berarti, selama ini apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang sebenarnya pengecut?)

* * *

Wendy akhirnya melihat Chanyeol di _rehearsal_ konser bersama, setelah hampir tiga bulan menjaga jarak. Chanyeol awalnya tidak menyadari keberadaannya, asyik mengisengi teman-temannya, maka Wendy pun memutuskan untuk menjauh sebisa mungkin.

“Ah, itu Seungwan! Seungwannie!”

Langkah Wendy berhenti dan dia terpaksa menoleh pada Suho. Suho berlari kecil menghampirinya ke ujung panggung besar itu.

“Di mana yang lain? Juhyun sudah datang?”

Wendy tidak bisa fokus karena di balik bahu Suho, Chanyeol memandanginya, dengan tatapan heran sekaligus takjub. Perempuan itu membuka mulutnya, tetapi tidak bisa langsung menjawab.

Suho tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng-geleng. “Akan kucari sendiri.” Lelaki itu pun menepuk bahu Wendy.

Wendy tidak bisa lari ketika Chanyeol berjalan menghampirinya, berdiri di hadapannya, kemudian tersenyum. “Hai. Lama tidak bertemu.”

“Hai juga.” Dia mengembuskan napas lega. “Senang bisa melihatmu lagi, oppa.” Wendy memandangi kakinya. “Kapan kita membuat lagu bersama lagi?”

“Setelah konser, bisa.”

Wendy mengangguk-angguk, dia melakukan itu hanya sebagai basa-basi, tetapi dia tak bisa menolak rasa memohon Chanyeol di matanya. Dia mencoba melihat ke arah lain, tetapi mata Chanyeol seolah mengikutinya ke mana-mana.

“Kau marah padaku, ya?”

Perempuan itu tertawa halus. “Marah karena apa?”

“Yang terakhir kali ... kupikir kau marah. Kau tidak pernah datang lagi.”

“Tidak, Chanyeol-oppa. Aku tidak mungkin marah.”

“Maka, jangan pergi lagi.”

Wendy menelengkan kepala dan wajahnya kehilangan senyumannya barusan. “Kau bicara seperti pada seorang kekasih saja,” katanya, sepelan mungkin.  

Tatapan mereka yang bicara kemudian. Chanyeol tidak mengalihkan padangannya sama sekali sampai Wendy pamit, beralasan ingin mencari Seulgi.

“Seungwannie.”

Wendy menoleh dengan terpaksa.

“Datanglah ke studio.”

* * *

Wendy lelah berlari.

Wendy memutuskan untuk datang.

Mudah baginya untuk masuk, dia tahu kuncinya. Chanyeol tidak ada di dalam saat dia datang, tetapi setengah jam kemudian, pria itu masuk, bertemu dengannya di ruang musik.

“Kau datang.”

Wendy menjauhkan diri sedikit dari _keyboard_ Chanyeol. Tersenyum.

“Merindukan tempat ini, huh?”

“Semuanya masih sama, ternyata.” Wendy pun berdiri, merasa sangat kecil di depan Chanyeol. “Dan juga, aku tidak ingin lari.”

Chanyeol mengangkat alis. Berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

“Kalau kau juga tidak mengerti, Park Chanyeol, maka mungkin sebaiknya kita selesai di sini. Kita buat jarak, karena sepertinya aku tidak bisa menciptakan ikatan itu jika kau tidak menginginkannya—”

Chanyeol menahan pergelangan tangan Wendy. “Biarkan aku mencobanya. Aku berjanji.”

“Dan jika kau tidak bisa menepati janjimu?”

“Kita telah mencoba. Kita mungkin akan gagal. Kita bisa berakhir dengan orang lain. Namun setidaknya kita sudah melakukannya—dan jika kita memang lebih baik bersama, kita gagal bersama orang lain lagi dan lagi nantinya, takdir pasti mengantarku kembali padamu.”

“Kau berani membuat komitmen, Chanyeol-oppa?”

“Sesuatu telah mengantarkanku kembali padamu malam ini dan aku tidak takut untuk menghadapinya.”

“Aku tidak ingin kau bermain lagi jika kau serius, oppa. Aku bukan lagi sahabatmu dan kau tidak lagi perlu mencari kepuasan di wanita lain.”

“Aku bersedia.” Chanyeol merasa keberanian membanjiri pikirannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang mengantarkannya pada keputusan itu. “Jika kau tidak lagi lari. Aku membutuhkanmu. Lagu-laguku membutuhkanmu.”

“Dan jika aku tidak bisa bertahan?”

“Aku akan membuatmu tetap disini.”

Wendy menarik Chanyeol ke arahnya dan menciumnya. Chanyeol memagut punggungnya; _jangan, jangan lari lagi. Kita akan tetap di sini. Kita sudah melihat ketakutan kita. Kita sudah mengalahkannya. Kita tidak lagi bisa berdalih; kita memang mencintai lebih dari yang kita tahu._

* * *

Wendy menuju kaki tempat tidur dan tiarap di sana, setelah menemukan kacamata Chanyeol di atas nakas. Dipakainya saat membuka-buku buku lirik milik mereka bersama. Kacamata itu punya bingkai yang tebal dan berat, serta lebih besar dari wajah Wendy sehingga beberapa kali melorot turun di hidungnya.

Selimut terasa ditarik, dan Wendy pun menoleh. Chanyeol sudah bangun, dalam keadaan duduk mengucek matanya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap mendapati Wendy dan apa yang ada di wajahnya. Kacamata itu, senyuman itu.

“Kacamataku ....”

“Yeah.” Wendy melepaskannya sebentar, melambaikannya di udara. “Aku sedang mencoba melihat dunia dari kacamatamu.”

“Apa yang kaulihat?”

Wendy mengulum senyumannya. “Ketakutanmu, harapanmu, apa yang kauinginkan ... berusaha menemukan jawaban-jawaban ... misalnya mengapa orang-orang bercinta, padahal mereka tidak saling mencintai.”

“Aku membedakan bercinta dan berhubungan badan, kautahu?” Chanyeol pun menuju sisi Wendy, bertiarap pada sisinya, bertopang dagu dan menatap Wendy dengan matanya yang menyala-nyala. “Aku membedakan kebutuhan biologis dan batin.”

“Berarti dengan bercinta, itu artinya adalah gabungan dari keduanya?”

“Ya. Dan itu denganmu.” Chanyeol menjatuhkan dirinya di atas punggung Wendy, menjadikannya bantal.

“Dan perempuan-perempuan itu?”

“Mereka tidak akan datang lagi.” Chanyeol pun menutup matanya, memilah-milah aroma tubuh Wendy yang menguar di udara, membedakannya dengan pengharum ruangannya yang tipis. Ia menemukannya, bertekad memegang janjinya.


End file.
